Sleeping
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Yuuram! Yuuri finally figures out how to cure Wolfram of his violent sleeping patterns so, naturally, fluff litters the air! EDIT: I proofed it again, so the grammer is a little better. Thanks to all who read such terrible grammer without complaint!


Sleeping

A/N: I got bored and this is just a random little thought... I don't know where it's from or how it got here, but needless to say it's coming to present itself so enjoy! Yuuri finds out how to combat Wolfram's violent sleeping patterns. I'm in between stories now, so here you lovely people go! Check out some of my other stuff sometime... (Shameless self promotions, sorry!)

Disclaimer: This belongs to someone... I'm not sure who but I know it's not me... Does that work for you all?

* * *

Even Yuuri's sharp intake of breath when he was kicked didn't wake up Wolfram. Apparently the impact of his foot into Yuuri's stomach couldn't wake the prince either. He snored and kicked and squirmed and fussed around all night every night.

There were a few exceptions to this nightly pain. One would have to be when Yuuri got fed up with it and slept in Wolfram's room. But then one night when Greta was still sharing a room with them she began to cry that Daddy Yuuri was gone, so naturally, that was ended. Even now when Greta was old enough and had her own room, it just didn't feel right. But still, Wolfram had never moved when they were with Greta. He just held her hand and slept without interruption.

Then to Yuuri's horror, one day his pretty blonde got a terrifyingly high fever. He had explained that being a fire Mazoku always had him a little hot under the collar, but Yuuri wouldn't listen. After all, compared to how light his hair was, Wolfram's face was a deep flushed red. He looked truly exhausted as well. So, unsurprisingly, Yuuri was with Wolfram constantly, making sure he was always with ice on his forehead. He was surprised, however, to discover the while sick he, Yuuri, would always toss and turn but Wolfram simply curled up to a large full-body pillow and went straight to sleep. No movement, at all. In fact, he was so sound asleep Yuuri could just sit by the bed and stroke the pretty soft blonde hair in hopes he'd feel better soon.

Yuuri began to think of the rare instances when Wolfram slept soundly. Greta said she could swear she could hear Wolfram groaning in the night when they were both gone. It couldn't be true. So he thought instead of how Wolfram fell asleep. Usually he'd fall asleep with his back facing Yuuri already stretching out as much as he could without kicking Yuuri while awake. But when Greta used to sleep with them... Yuuri found that he recalled Wolfram sleeping as close to her as he could with both their hands clasped together and pressed under his cheek. When he was ill... He'd ask if Yuuri would keep his hand on his face because Yuuri was so much cooler than he was.

As a punch abruptly collided with his torso, everything Yuuri was thinking had fallen into place. When Wolfram was a little boy he could _go_ anywhere he wanted, _do_ anything a young prince could dream of doing, and _be_ anything he wanted to be and more. But while accomplishing all of that, he was almost always alone. After all, his mother was almost always gone and his brothers were both training to be soldiers or in war. Wolfram was constantly alone, either worrying about his war-bound brothers or thinking about his mother and wondering what country she was in that night.

Wolfram snored and kicked and squirmed and fussed because he was lonely. Maybe he was even scared of that loneliness. The thought twisted Yuuri's stomach into a knot. Kids have nightmares. Kids are scared of monsters and ghouls and creatures of the night. All too clearly he could look at the his pretty Wolfram, lying beside him, and see a poor little boy who had a nightmare only to awake in the dark all alone. Or find his mother home one day, but gone the next time he woke up.

Honestly, now that he understood, he almost felt as if he deserved a few good kicks now. After all, they'd been friends for 4 years, sharing a room the entire time, and officially together (the kind of 'officially together' Yuuri acknowledged anyway) for 6 months. He'd seen the trauma of this fear every night for quite a while. And he hadn't considered any of this. He removed Wolframs fist from his chest and intertwined their fingers. Wolfram stirred now.

He mumbled something inaudible until he opened his eyes, "Mother? No... Yuuri? What are you doin..." Well now he had to learn how to swallow an irrational fear of Wolfram hating him for realizing his weakness and being 'an idiotic wimp' for trying to help a problem that wasn't there. "Is something wrong, Yuuri?"

"You punched me."

"So, you're holding my hand? That doesn't make sense." Yuuri sighed and pulled Wolfram to him. He stealthily slipped his arm around Wolfram and pulled him closer still. He tucked Wolfram under his chin and hugged his arms around the slender frame. "Okay, I'm awake now. What are you doing to me?" His eyes darted around, confused.

"Were you lonely a lot? When you were little, I mean. It's bothering me."

"A bit. Why do you ask?"

"Well the way I figure it, you toss and turn because you're loneliest at night. I was wondering if you were scared."

"How-- How could you possibly dare to assume that I'm scared of being alone?! I don't mind it one! I've been alone for years." His last statement didn't sound like defense. It sounded hurt; like being caught in your weaknesses. "It's not so bad anymore."

"Are you so sure? A lot of violent sleepers are scared of something at night. Some people are just scared of the dark. It's not like that with you is it, Wolfram."

"I am _not_ afraid of the dark. I got over that a long time ago. I'm _not_ lonely." He glared into Yuuri's eyes defiantly seeing as Yuuri wouldn't let him move.

"What's it like when I'm gone, Wolf. Tell me the truth. Does it hurt you when I leave? Don't lie."

"It's not like I'm up all night." Yuuri suddenly thought back to a thought he'd had earlier. One about something Greta had told him. Suddenly her voice came back clearly, and something replaced the word groaning in his mind with what she's actually told him.

_I'm worried about Daddy Wolfram. Sometimes I swear I can hear him __***crying* **__at night. But it's more like a groaning. Like he's muffling it into his pillow, or something. _Crying! When he left to go home for a vacation, Wolfram stayed here crying in his sleep till he woke up to try and hide the noise.

Now he became timid; his courage was draining as a sickening feeling took it's place. He spoke in a barely audible whisper. "But, you are, aren't you. Greta told me she heard something. Wolfram... please tell me, do you cry when you're alone?"

Now Wolfram did wrap around Yuuri and buried his face in his chest. "Don't ask me that. It's embarrassing. Why would I cry?" He felt the tears staining his shirt though he probably wasn't suppose to and his voice was high pitched.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave. Okay. I won't let you get lonely. It'll be alright."

He looked up. "You have to go back home. You've told me that before. Your mother and friends are all there. I'll be here. By myself. Again and again." His voice, now steadied again, was still melancholy.

"No. Listen to me. I'll work something out tomorrow. I didn't realize this affected you so drastically. I'm going to see if maybe I could bring you back with me when I visit Earth. It'll be okay. But you need sleep right now." He made Wolfram look up at him. His eyes were still carrying traces of wetness and he looked exhausted. "I will make sure you're not lonely anymore. What do you always go on about when I try to protest you. 'As your fiancé it is my duty to make you happy.' Well I'm going to start working on that."

"You can try, I suppose." He buried his face again but this time he relaxed so he could sleep. "Love you, Wimp."

Yuuri decided that then and there was one of his happiest moments. After all, he had his Wolfram, he'd made him happy, and now he'd always have an excuse to hold on to Wolfram. He pulled Wolfram closer to him again and fell into a happy and painless sleep.

Just before he fell asleep he whispered one more time. "I think I might have been a little lonely too, Wolfram. I love you, too."

* * *

_(Next Morning Conrad's POV)_

"Your majesty. Would you like to..." As Conrad entered the room he saw the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Blankets up to their chests just showed Yuuri and Wolfram clinging to each other though. Yuuri seemed to have drifted back into awareness at the sound of the door opening. He looked down contently at his blond.

Then he noticed Conrad. And turned a bloody shade of red.

At first he almost tried to push Wolfram away. But as Yuuri had tried to disentangle himself Wolfram mumbled out a disgruntled 'Yuu—ri' and, well, that was that. Instead he pulled the boy he'd almost awoken closer and gave his bravest-trying-desperately-not-to-be-embarrassed-smile to Conrad.

"Good morning. May I help you?" He was petting Wolfram's hair as security, and God be with him, his voice didn't waver a bit.

"I was wondering if you'd like to run with me, but I can see you have something else to attend to."

"You're right. He's lonely. I'm staying here." He stated with conviction, almost daring someone, somewhere to oppose him.

"That's fine, you know. I figured you guys were... uh... involved. I'd hoped it was just emotional, but who am I to judge." Yuuri blushed.

"Of course, it's not like that!" He saw the small victorious smile. "Don't pick on me Conrad."

"Of course, your majesty. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything." Wolfram took that moment to wake up and kiss Yuuri's only reachable body part. His collarbone. "Then again I may be wrong." Wolfram turned red and began to seeth.

"Go away, Lord Weller. You are, of course, wrong about your every statement." Conrad snickered.

"Watch what you say, Wolfram. Yuuri was doing such a good job covering your innocence."

"What?!"

"Never mind. Yuuri, you both are still adorable together. Good luck. Wolf's got quite the temper. I hope the maids didn't overhear Wolfram disagree with me. That'll hang over both your heads."

"I know. I'll meet up with you later." Conrad left.

"What was he talking about? I demand to know."

"You don't need to. Just stay calm." Yuuri returned his kiss and smiled at Wolfram's embarrassment, because he'd just found he could no longer find it in himself to be embarrassed. Oh well. He might divulge that little fact later... Or not. _I love you, Wolfram._

* * *

_A/N_: So.... Cute? Am I insane. Please review. Tell me what you think of my random little thing. I still don't know what this is.... Oh, right!

This is the end!!! BYE!


End file.
